


【冬叉】性、暴力和伏特加 01（R）

by bobbypenny13



Series: 【冬叉】性、暴力和伏特加（短篇集） [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>簡介：冬兵在九頭蛇的時候，也許不是那麼悲慘，因為他有些家人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【冬叉】性、暴力和伏特加 01（R）

液體從朗姆洛臉上滴落的時候，他先是瞪大了眼睛而沒有任何動作，任憑冬兵走來，將手撐在他的臉旁邊，然後一邊想著，到底是哪個天才放冬兵出來亂跑的？

回到任務當初，地點是在遙遠並且隱蔽的山上，不只是情侶的單獨甜蜜好時光、要將廢物埋藏的殺人犯好去處，還是個非常好重要官員的護送路線，理所當然的，同時也是一個絕妙的暗殺與被遭遇意外的好地點。

也許所有有關係到地球的重要人物，在行前說明會的時候，就一定要知道：有時候意外總是會在意想不到的時候發生，所以說還是看開一點比較好。

畢竟不是每個人都可以預料到，會有個人突然從天而降，還帶了把小刀就給車頂捅了個洞，並附贈一個絕佳的好屁股，在車頂上翹的老高。

朗姆洛一面用狙擊鏡盯著底下的冬兵，一面無聊得嚼著香草口味的營養棒，腦子裡正不斷得在胡思亂想，因為比起趴在地板上狙擊，他更樂意親手把刀子插進人的喉管裡，享受從刀柄上傳來的感覺與血液的熱度。

說真的以前他並不認為派冬兵出場的時候，有必要派他的小隊一起，因為那簡直跟隨行丫鬟沒兩樣，不過總有些人得為冬兵的行為擦屁股，洗洗滿地的鮮血或是處理屍體等等，不然就是幫冬兵開路，避免他們的武器被擋道或是受傷。而這次卻有另外一個小隊也一起跟來了，這讓朗姆洛非常的不爽。

「我知道你們不是很合，但總是得找出方法調整不是嗎？」當時皮爾斯找他們兩個交代任務時說著，「為了我們美好的未來。」

朗姆洛其實不是因為皮爾斯這樣的安排，簡直就是小瞧他們隊伍，而是他真心對他們的隊長感覺到厭惡。

從狙擊鏡裡朗姆洛看著對方跟幾個同隊的跟在冬兵屁股後面跑，他實在很想一發子彈射穿對方的屁股，不過鑑於他們剛才已經偷射了好幾發到其他人身上，所以朗姆洛還是忍住了衝動，把心思放到其他真正的目標上。

子彈射出一個漂亮的直線，刺穿了其中一個保鑣的腦袋，剛好經過的冬兵看都沒看一眼，就踩過對方破碎的頭顱，繼續追趕著他的任務。

最後是以冬兵一槍子彈貫穿任務的心臟結束這天的工作。朗姆洛揉揉自己有些痠痛的肩膀，隨便拍拍自己褲子上的灰塵後，就扛著狙擊槍離開的躲藏地，準備到安全屋跟大夥會合。

從遠處朗姆洛就可以看見兩個影子在樹下，他笑著走過去迎上像隻等門的小狗般的冬兵，還有不得不一起陪同的羅林斯。

「在等我嗎？」朗姆洛拍拍冬兵厚實的肩膀，冬兵盯了朗姆洛一會兒，然後伸出自己的右手，用染著血和髒汙的手掌對著朗姆洛，「我們說好的。」他用一貫冰冷的語調說著。

「喔，當然啦！」朗姆洛一手扶著冬兵，另一隻去掏自己作戰褲左邊的口袋，「給。」他拿出三隻他吃剩的營養棒，還有兩包是吃空只剩渣的垃圾，全都被放到冬兵的手上。

一瞬間冬兵的眼裡不似平常的冷漠放空，而是閃爍著光芒，低頭看著自己手上的營養棒，但是隨即又是一股黯淡。

這他媽是香草口味的。

冬兵抬起頭，用一種絕望、被背叛的可憐表情看著朗姆洛，不過對面的人卻狐疑的看著他，「怎麼了嗎？」朗姆洛歪著頭問冬兵。又盯了朗姆洛的臉一會兒，冬兵微微的搖了搖頭，將手中的營養棒握好後，小心翼翼的收進自己的口袋裡面。

「布洛克，你都幾歲了？」一旁的羅林斯有點看不下去。 

羅林斯說的話讓冬兵轉過頭看看他，又覺得奇怪得再轉回來看看手摀著嘴發抖的朗姆洛，短暫的沉默讓時間像是凍結了一下，然後朗姆洛終於笑噴了出來，「你有看到他的表情嗎？天啊！」而羅林斯無奈的用手遮著眼睛，一邊對旁邊笑彎了腰的人搖頭。

冬兵還是不懂他們在笑什麼，只像是死機了一樣一動也不動的發愣。等到朗姆洛笑夠了，抹了抹眼角的淚珠後，這才從另外一邊的口袋掏出一大把巧克力口味的營養棒。

「答應你的就會給你，」看著不知道是開心到馬上拆封，還是怕被搶走而吃起來的冬兵，朗姆洛忍不住摸了摸殺人兵器的頭，「而且記得，這是你應得的。」

已經消滅掉三根營養棒、正含著第四根的冬兵轉過頭，對著朗姆洛眨了眨眼，然後遞出了其中一根還倖存的營養棒。

見到冬兵的動作，朗姆洛瞪大眼睛，像個傻子一樣用手指著自己，「給我？」冬兵點了頭，直瞪著朗姆洛，好像他臉上有個東西一定要被消滅般，要不是已經習慣了那種恐怖的眼神，朗姆洛大概也不會收下這份「禮物」。

他將冬兵給的營養棒收進褲子口袋，跟自己的子彈放在一起，朝冬兵露出一個有些不好意思的笑。看看時間也差不多，朗姆洛用袖口抹掉冬兵嘴邊的殘渣，三個人就繼續往前走。

山上的雪積的不算厚，不過踩在上面會發出些聲響，所幸現在沒有下雪也無風，他們步行的途中很順利，儘管朗姆洛一直咒罵是誰選的安全屋，不過天寒地凍之中其實也算很美，當作是員工旅遊的話也沒那麼差，羅林斯這樣想著，而冬兵則是一樣面無表情的走著，每個步伐都有力的踏在地上，絲毫不受雪地影響，不愧是俄羅斯出品。

「前面那裡好像就是了，」羅林斯指著不遠處小山坡的一棟屋子，轉過頭對兩個用肩膀撞來撞去的幼稚鬼說，其中一個還正從雪裡爬起來，「應該就快……」然後九頭蛇特戰隊的副隊長，為所有人樹立了個好榜樣，那就是走路一定要注意路況。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」看到自己的副隊長踢到石頭，華麗的跌個狗吃屎之後，朗姆洛非常沒有形象的大聲笑了起來，見到對方要站來還去落井下石，「等等！布洛克！別……」沒等羅林斯像個小姑娘一樣叫完，朗姆洛用身體把他又撞回雪裡。

更讓羅林斯驚嚇的是，旁邊一個影子也迅速撲了上來。冬兵的機械臂就打在羅林斯的腰上，讓他差點連內臟都給拉出來，稍微安慰一點就是另外一邊朗姆洛也連帶被壓進雪裡，不過這卻讓他的隊長笑的更開心了，三個人在地上簡直像一坨畸形雪天使，或是一個大熱狗堡，滑稽到羅林斯也嘴角上揚。

接著朗姆洛用雪糊了冬兵跟羅林斯一臉，他們又打起一場亂七八糟的仗，直到冬兵用一顆超越常理的大雪球砸來，三個滿身雪白的人才終於重新整隊往前。

他們走進安全屋的時候，裡面的人已經真的當是度假小屋，啤酒漢堡等等垃圾食物通通都不知何時已經遍地，屋裡的人不是打牌賭博就是喝酒聊天，幾個朗姆洛小隊的還唱起歌來了，有的則已經倒在地上像屍體。

朗姆洛脫掉自己的大衣掛好後，忽略角落邊瞪著他們的一小夥人，跟羅林斯一起加入隊上的賭盤。他們派出最沒表情的冬兵，雖然冬兵根本沒玩過，不過光氣勢就已經贏了不少，而且他學得很快，朗姆洛打了兩場給他看就能上了，讓另一邊喊著一定要挫挫冬兵銳氣的一幫兄弟輸到幾乎脫褲，甚至賭上下次出任務完要跳脫衣舞。

看冬兵又贏了一場，朗姆洛灌下一大口啤酒，就拍拍他的肩膀說自己出去一下，要乖乖待在這裡聽羅林斯的話之類的，冬兵瞬間將目光轉到另一旁的羅林斯身上，讓後者手都抖了一下，對他的隊長擺出一臉的「搞什麼啊又我」，但是朗姆洛沒管他的副隊，假裝沒看到冬兵露出像遭遇生離死別般的眼神，自顧自的就走出安全屋到外頭去。

他走到屋子後頭，剛點起菸沒多久，果然有個傢伙追了出來，一把扯過他的肩膀，將朗姆洛整個人摁到牆上，儘管後背被撞得有點痛，但這自投羅網的舉動讓他暗自在心裡笑了一下，想著總算能解決這破事。

「你這婊子養的……」看到另一個特戰隊隊長對自己咬牙切齒，像是要把朗姆洛碎屍萬段一樣，讓他這下感覺更爽了。

我沒見過我媽也不知道她是不是婊子，朗姆洛在心裡默默說著，「你火氣挺大的嘛，傑森。」不屑的笑從叼著菸的嘴溢出，「要不要我幫你消消火？就像之前那樣，操到你爽得失智。」朗姆洛說完還不忘拍了幾下自己的褲襠。

而看到眼前的傢伙瞧不起自己的樣子，傑森這下子可更火大，一巴掌就搧到朗姆洛的臉上，讓他連菸都掉到地上，被雪地給弄熄了。

「你以為我不知道你在搞什麼？」傑森把手搥到木屋的牆上，讓朗姆洛被困在牆邊，他另一隻手則是扯著他的領子，那張被憤怒與酒精扭曲的臉，對著朗姆洛的臉噴著氣，「以為我不知道你偷偷搞掉我幾個人？」

朗姆洛仍保持那種痞樣的笑，可是眼神早就變得不一樣了，「喔，我還以為是他們蠢到自己撞上子彈呢？畢竟子彈不長眼嘛！」他想起那個在冬兵肚子裡的那顆子彈，又從喉嚨哼哼笑了幾聲，「大不了我下次小心點……」

「婊子！你這只會對冬兵張腿的婊子，搞清楚你在跟誰做對！」傑森厚實的雙手掐上了朗姆洛的喉管，想要讓後者閉上嘴，還憑著身高把他給拉離地面，「跟支沒腦袋的槍做愛爽嗎？」見到朗姆洛胡亂蹬著腿，張著嘴想要呼吸卻只能發出不成聲的哀鳴，那種痛苦掙扎的樣子，讓傑森更加想要捏碎他。

朗姆洛稍微扭開臉，想躲掉傑森越來越逼近的臉，右手一下去掰對方的手指，一下又把指甲戳進他滿是肌肉的手臂，刮出一道道的紅痕，但眼睛則是絲毫不從對方的移開，避免他發現自己伸到褲子掏軍刀的左手。

可是已經來不及了。

朗姆洛剛摸上刀柄，就感覺到一股不尋常的溫熱噴在臉上，在自己脖子上的力道不見了，取而代之的是軟軟放在上頭的手，他將視線下移，果然看到一個金屬的拳頭。

冬兵用力將手扯出，從胸口再到肩膀部位扯開傑森的身體，先拉出了一道鮮紅的弧度，接著血液就像下雨一樣，落到朗姆洛的臉上跟身上，濃厚的血腥味開始散出，染紅了一片雪白。

傑森的屍體倒下之後，朗姆洛終於對上冬兵綠色的眼睛。就算對方帶著狂怒的眼神走向自己，用沾著血液的機械臂將牆壁又染上一層紅時，朗姆洛仍舊沒有離開，只顧著咳嗽跟喘氣，邊吐槽著自己怎麼就離不開這牆，然後瞥了眼不遠處無奈的羅林斯，對方則是聳聳肩表示自己也攔不住冬兵，且剛剛在一片吵雜聲中，是冬兵自己似乎突然聽到了什麼，馬上就弄倒了椅子站起來衝了出去的。

「不是叫你乖乖待著嗎？」呼吸感覺好些的朗姆洛皺著眉頭，對著眼前的人說道，可是對方仍舊沒有開口，只是用近乎可以瞪穿人的眼神看著他。

他們對視了一會兒，冬兵才抬起右手，伸向朗姆洛沾著紅色液體的臉，用力的用手搓著後者的臉，想要把那些黏呼呼的血液抹掉，好像那是什麼噁心的東西一樣，「你幹什麼啦！我臉都要爛了！」朗姆洛半推著不知力道輕重的冬兵，可是他反而更加急躁得弄著朗姆洛的臉。

「他不能這樣……」冬兵終於開口，還噘著嘴擺出用一副委屈的樣子，搞得朗姆洛又氣又想笑。

「好了好了，」朗姆洛握住冬兵的手，不讓他再繼續弄疼自己的臉，「你可真愛我不是？」他說完便忍不住仰著頭大笑了起來。

等朗姆洛像失心瘋般笑完了，他才對著冬兵說：「士兵，雙手舉高。」

「萬歲。」冬兵邊用無起伏的語調回答，同時乖乖的把兩隻手舉起來，呈現一個完美的角度，讓朗姆洛可以把冬兵身上那件厚衣脫下，再用反面把自己的臉給抹乾淨點。

「這下開心點了？」朗姆洛將那件內外都黏呼呼的衣服遞回給冬兵，看對方滿意的點點頭，接著又把骯髒的衣服給穿回去。

朗姆洛用眼神示意讓羅林斯過來，「處理一下，好了就讓兄弟們休息吧。」他指了指地上殘破的肉塊，待羅林斯點了頭捲起袖子後，朗姆洛才拉了下冬兵的手，「咱們去把你給弄乾淨點。」

遇見正把一具具傑森小隊隊員的屍體搬出來的兄弟們，朗姆洛向他們點點頭，當作是讚賞他們的效率，然後就領着冬兵上樓。他讓冬兵先自己到他們房間裡的浴室等著，自己則在外面脫掉全身的裝備，包括那個招牌交叉帶，只穿著褲子就赤著腳進去。

裡頭冬兵果然已經把自己剝乾淨，乖乖的坐在浴缸裡，高大的身體對比起來有點滑稽。從朗姆洛走進去時冬兵綠色的眼睛就盯著他不放，但是朗姆洛沒有管他，拿起蓮蓬頭調了水溫，就往冬兵身上澆去。

現在的冬兵已經可以從頭到尾都配合朗姆洛的清洗，不像以前有時得付出幾條手臂或人命。已經有些乾涸的血液從頭頂被沖了下來，暗紅色的液體流過冬兵的身體，被排水孔咕嚕咕嚕的吸走。

朗姆洛心情似乎非常好，甚至還哼起了小曲，但冬兵仍舊保持沉默，直到朗姆洛終於關上水，要起身拿毛巾的時候，他才伸出鐵臂拽住了朗姆洛的手臂，用另外一隻手把特戰隊長的臉拉過來，笨拙的用自己的嘴唇撞上對方的。

「怎麼？」沒忍住上揚的嘴角其實透露出他早知道冬兵想要什麼，但是朗姆洛仍故意問道，這樣激著冬兵或許就是作死，不過換得的樂趣可是無窮，像是冬兵那副挫敗的臉，讓朗姆洛可想拍下來給後世好好炫耀一下。

本來還想鬧鬧他，不過冬兵又用那對濕漉漉的眼睛盯著自己，朗姆洛終究還是屈服了，他熟練的吻上冬兵，張開嘴讓對方的舌頭進來搜刮自己的口腔，雙手摟著冬兵的脖子，順勢也跨入了浴缸。

浴缸雖然變得更擁擠了，不過這讓他們的身體能完全貼在一起，分享著肉體上的熱度。「你什麼時候硬的，嗯？」朗姆洛還用自己的臀部摩擦著冬兵早就硬到不行的老二，這個動作明顯取悅了對方，讓冬兵更貪婪的吸咬著朗姆洛的嘴唇，肉做的那隻手臂則順著腰線往下伸進作戰褲裡，一面揉著手感很好的臀瓣，一面伸了根指頭到不遠處的穴口，在邊緣附近打著圈。

「就連讓我洗個澡的時間都等不了？」朗姆洛捧著冬兵的臉，喘著氣問他，而冬兵則是啃上朗姆洛的頸子，「我可以幫你弄乾淨。」身上被一下又咬又舔的，加上被吸吮的乳頭，讓朗姆洛覺得懷裡毛茸茸的腦袋像隻小狗的。

朗姆洛一手攬著冬兵的脖子，空出另一隻手去拿口袋裡的潤滑劑，放到冬兵手上後站起來，把褲子全都扯掉之後再坐回去，跟著冬兵的手指微微扭動著腰，引導對方找到自己的點，還使他們的性器摩擦在一起。

等到終於進去的時候，被火熱的性器撐大後穴的感覺讓朗姆洛小小的呻吟出聲，而冬兵則是發出舒服的哼聲，接著就掐住朗姆洛的腰動了起來。

性愛或許對總是在外冒生命危險的傭兵來說，算是生活調劑的良藥之一，不過一個晚上次數太多還是會超過負荷。朗姆洛其實也沒有力氣去算他們到底搞了幾次，全身包括嘴巴都酸得要命，躺在床上根本不想要動一根手指，可礙於他的臉上還沾著某人的兒子們，是之前冬兵在他給口交的時候，在噴發瞬間扯開朗姆洛，結果全射在他臉上，還不准朗姆洛用手去抹掉，所以他現在還是得爬起來洗個澡。

弄好自己的時候他只剩三個小時可以睡了，而罪魁禍首早就躺平，並佔了朗姆洛的床，本來想要把他踹下自己的床，他想想自己還是欠冬兵的，將就點爬到冬兵旁邊，讓後者翻身用手臂霸道的橫在自己腰間，沒多久就睡著了。

早上被羅林斯幾乎是酷刑的方式叫醒後，他們順利回到基地，朗姆洛便獨自去跟皮爾斯彙報任務狀況。

「看來你們出了點意外，真是不幸。」皮爾斯這樣說著，臉上絲毫沒有對於少了一個小隊難過的樣子。

「他們為了搶工自作主張，結果擋著了冬兵的路，且敵方設了埋伏……」朗姆洛面不改色的扯謊，聽完後皮爾斯點點頭，再看了下手中的文件，就讓朗姆洛離開了。

門口附近羅林斯站得直挺挺，正有些擔憂的等著朗姆洛出來，見到對方毫髮無傷的關上門，他才跟到對方後面走。

「他說什麼？」羅林斯問著，想著該不會等等他們就會整個小隊坑裡見了。

「沒什麼。」朗姆洛倒是無所謂的聳聳肩。

反正任務完美完成，且從一開始皮爾斯就不是很在乎他們這些消耗品。

而說到一開始發現不對的當然是朗姆洛，本來以為冬兵出任務回來總是想討些零食很普通，但是吃空整個冰箱跟羅林斯的庫存就不是很正常了，他又觀察了幾次，才發現每次冬兵跟傑森的小隊出任務，回來總是一副餓死鬼模樣。朗姆洛本來想忍忍就算了，但直到那天半夜冬兵又偷溜到他們的宿舍，摀著腹部坐在地板上灌牛奶，這可就忍不下去了。

欺負身障人士讓朗姆洛生氣，冬兵毫無反抗更是讓他不爽，畢竟是朗姆洛自己跟冬兵說要乖乖聽話，不造成不必要傷亡回來就有甜頭吃的。而這次任務正好給了他們一個機會，好好教訓一下這些可惡的傢伙。

「別像個小姑娘那樣想太多，」朗姆洛拍拍他副隊的肩膀，「我們可得保護好九頭蛇的拳頭不是？」看到朗姆洛笑得詭異，讓羅林斯忍不住想吐槽他的隊長根本不是這樣想的。

不過他正準備要開口時，卻有一個研究員突然跌跌撞撞的衝來，嘴裡一邊大喊著：「不好啦！冬兵殺人啦！」

所以最後羅林斯還是什麼也沒說，只是默默的掏出口袋裡儲備的糖果，跟在朗姆洛後面前往研究室了。


End file.
